Loveless Love
by Dawn of Chaos
Summary: The saying, keep your friends close and your enemies closer, can't be more true. I'll act, pretend, and climb my way up the rungs. I'll do whatever it takes to destroy this man...or that's what I thought in the beginning.
1. Chapter 1

Loveless Love  
Chapter 1

My screams echo in my ears, my fingers digging into my hair; if only that could make the pain stop. No, an agony like this can't be stopped just because I want it to. The darkness surrounding me has it's hold, and it won't let go until it has what it wants. The sensation of having something ripped away from me is all there is, nothing more, nothing less. I grit my teeth together, hoping it'll be over soon.

With a final tug, I feel the darkness slowly receding, tracks running over my cheeks from the dried tears. I want to move. I want to open my eyes. But I know it won't make a bit of a difference. Not while I'm trapped here. I can't feel, smell, or hear any sign of life around me. Just silence.

Until the sound of water slowly rolling up a shore captures my immediate attention. I clench my fingers into my palm and they instantly fill with grains of sand. As I push myself up onto my knees, I feel a thin material draped over me. I open my eyes, the black of the sand blending with the deep blue of the water. A rock sits in front of me, a figure leaning against it, his arms crossed over his chest. The hood covers his face from me, the black of it as dark as pitch. Sitting up, I instantly pull the identical cloak onto my body, zipping it up to my collarbone. I let my cerulean hair drape over my shoulders, while the rest hangs down to mid-back and around my face.

Absentmindedly I reach up, my cold fingers running over the two scars, that I know are there. They run over the bridge of my nose, crossing so that it forms an 'X' between my golden eyes. His shadowed face turns to me and I can see piercing yellow eyes staring at me. I let my hands fall to my sides, "Where am I?"

A deep voice, that I remember all to well, emits from his hood. "Darkness. Even though we are beings of neither light nor dark."

"And what _are_ we?"

"Nobody."

He uncrosses his arms and begins to walk away, expecting me to just follow him wherever he's going. For some reason, I find myself angered by it, never have I had to _follow_ someone. I take a couple long strides forward, my bare feet leaving imprints in the sand. Grabbing him by his arm, I spin him around, slamming him into one of the several rocks.

I can feel my lips pull back to reveal my pearly whites, my eyes hard and glaring, my nails digging into his shoulders. That is, until I realize that his hood had fallen back to reveal a man with deep confidence and intelligence.

His silver tresses lie on his shoulders and around his tan face, which hold those penetrating amber orbs. An arm rises, his fingers cupping my chin in what would appear to be a loving manner, if it weren't for the pads of his fingers digging into my face. "You'll never use that power until I give you the okay. I'll be addressed as Superior or Xemnas, nothing else. Either you join Organization XIII or I'll end your nonexistence."

Almost instantly, I feel all anger slip from my sturdy frame, only to be replaced with an immediate hate. The mere thought of being bossed around by this guy and being threatened nonetheless, it drives me crazy. As I pull my appendages away from him, he does the same. Holding his arm out, I watch as darkness fulminates out of the ground and creates a rounded portal. The darkness swirls and curls around and round, and Xemnas doesn't even hesitate as he takes a step inside. I on the other hand, step forward carefully, well aware of the darkness trying to wrap around my ankles.

"Just follow close and you'll be alright until you're properly clothed."

I say nothing, only follow behind him obediently. The pure black surrounding us finally begins to give way, as I see some sort of light at the end of the tunnel. At that thought, I have to stop myself from laughing out loud. Once we're over the threshold, I understand why it appeared to have been a light. The floors, the walls, every corner and crevice are white, pure white.

As we walk, I let my eyes drift over two people walking the opposite way of us. The one in front, his mouth jabbering away and arm thrown over the other's shoulder, wasn't the one my eyes got stuck on. No, it was the one with crimson hair. The second his emerald eyes met mine, I knew he'd be a valuable asset to the plan already cooking in my mind, especially since we had already been friends in the past.

_It'll be a cinch to climb high in these "ranks". This man, Xemnas, won't be at the top long. No, I'll follow at his heels like a dog does it's master. Then, once I'm far enough in the game, he'll be gone, no problem at all. He looks to much like that man for me to not hate him. The man that cast my world into darkness, I only remember his face and when he had stepped into the darkness, away from me and the friend beside me._


	2. Chapter 2

_Already have the next chapter 1/3 done. I just haven't been able to get on the computer, now that my big desktop one has a non working screen, it beats the point of typing on it. So enjoy~!_

* * *

Loveless Love  
Chapter 2

* * *

Waking up, I turn my head to the side, my eyes instantly locking with that of the luminous sky. Only the outline of the moon can be seen and I sigh sadly. Xemnas had explained to me about Kingdom Hearts and all the details. What surprised me the most, was that he said I'll be given the job of making sure everyone else does their missions and goals for the day. Another words, I'm his right hand man. In the time span of less than a day, I had climbed the ranks, I think more out of his own suspicions than anything else.

I swing my legs over the ledge of the white bed. I look to where I had dumped my attire and pull it across the floor and over to myself. Stepping into my songs, the pants and boots quickly follow. The chilled air makes gooseflesh appear on my arms, which I quickly pull my cloak over. I zip it up, letting the silver chains dangle over my chest. I flick my cerulean hair over my shoulder and stride to the door. Just as I go to go through it, another form walks in, arms reaching out and encircling me. "Isa!"

I raise an eyebrow at the Nobody as he backs up. It all seems to click the second I lay eyes on his spiky crimson hair and emerald eyes. "Lea?" I hear my emotionless voice ask. He only shakes his head, throwing an arm over my shoulder as he opens a Corridor of Darkness.

"Yup, that's me. Glad you had that memorized huh? Anyways, so Superior found you? That's pretty neat, although he can be kinda stiff. Isn't great that we actually _did_ find each other?"

As we walk forward, I turn my golden eyes to him. "We need to look out for ourselves. Xemnas won't be the answer for us. Don't let anyone know that you know me, and I'll do the same for you. We'll get our hearts back..."

"Ah, then my name's Axel. A-X-E-L got it memorized?"

"And mine's Saix."

We had gone our different ways after that. Xemnas introduced me to the Organization right after that, officially welcoming me in as Saix, Number VII. No one seemed to like that I had already become Superior's "pet", but they just don't know that I hate it much more than they do. Once I had been given my chair in the meeting room, Xemnas told me to meet him at the Altar of Naught, from there we would discuss my position. The second everyone had transported themselves to their missions, I strode out of the room before breaking into a jog.

Just before the designated area, I slowed to a walk, coming up to stand beside the silver-haired man. His own yellow eyes slowly sweep the room. Lower Nobodies of all kinds walk about, moving off to go on their own duties, ordered out by us higher ups. Xemnas nods toward a very bulky one, much larger than the rest, his enormous sword being the only thing to keep it upright. "That there is a Berserker. They are the ones you will give orders to." Reaching into his pocket, he produces a small, black notebook. Nothing is wrote on the front or spine, indicating that he's the one that made it. He holds it out to me and I cautiously take it. "That houses details on everyone here so far. I trust you'll keep it up to date?"

I can only nod, stuffing it into my pocket for later. His left foot pivots, the rest of his body soon following, and I'm face to face with the man who has spawned hatred in my belly. I take a step back, but he steps forward, causing me to take yet another step back in order to keep space between us. Before I know it, my back is pressed against the wall, cold seeping through the material covering me. His mouth stays in a straight line as he presses his palm against my shoulder, my body falling backwards into a portal he had created just seconds earlier. I throw my arm out, grabbing onto the fingers he had been pulling back. The glove slips effortlessly from his strong hand and the portal snaps closed in my face.

Standing there, I stare at the darkness that curls all around me. I can see the eyes of Heartless itching to get closer to me, just to claw at me, whether I have a heart or not. I glare down at myself, all the attire he had given me, my name, my position, he'd given _me_ back to _me_. And I hate him for that.

_Did he figure me out that easily? No...I don't think he did...but it's a possibility. _

Raising my head, I let a scream echo from my lips, the first time I've lost my composure since being found by Xemnas. I let a growl rumble deep in my throat, the anger slowly taking form in the clenched fist at my side. I look down to see a weapon I'd only heard about. A claymore rests in my hands, the large weapon coming to an end in the shape of a star. I keep the emotionless mask on as I find the power to open a portal, right where I want it to.

The room I appear in is dark and much larger than mine, and probably everyone else's for that matter. I stride forward, my senses instantly picking up on the form leaning against the balcony. As his eyes are fixated on the pitful Kingdom Hearts, I dart forward, my feet making no sounds whatsoever. Raising the weapon up, I bring it crashing down onto the rail next to him. With shoulders rising and falling heavily, thanks to all the power I had used to make it to him, I simply glare at him.

Xemnas turns around, his glove-less fingers grazing over my clasped jawbone. I drop the glove of his, that I had been holding, and grab his wrist, wanting to hear the bones snap like twigs. His amber eyes hold nothing in them, making me wonder if he could even _have_ ambition.

Before I can blink, I'm being thrown down onto the floor, my weapon vanishing back into the darkness. He places a foot on either side of my waist, crouching down over me so that the material of coat touches mine. "Don't raise that monstrosity of a weapon at me again. Next time, I'll make sure you lose an arm." He stands, a portal opening before him as he prepares to leave so that he can go to the meeting he's probably planned with another member. "And congratulations on acquiring your weapon and the ability to open portals...You still have much to learn...Saix."

And he walks away, in all his glory that is Xemnas; his non-existent heart as cold as ice and his mind dead set on his goal, never swaying. As I glare at him, my skull presses against the chilled, stone floor, I find myself clawing at an emotion in my chest. For once, it's not hate, no not hate. This emotion...which I'm not supposed to have...this emotion...

_Could it be...envy?_


	3. Chapter 3

_Finally got this next one done. ^^ Only a couple more to go now._  
_Who here think Xemnas knows _exactly_ what is going on? Come on, raise that hand up high. ;3_

* * *

Loveless Love  
Chapter 3

* * *

After hurrying back to my own quarters, like a dog with his tail between his legs, I retrieved the book Xemnas had given me. I had read the whole thing from front to cover, absorbing any and all information on each member that I could. It wasn't gossip or theories, only straight facts and data.

Number II, Xigbar, is someone I know I won't get along with. But, he won't be an obstacle in my plan at all. As well as Number III, Xaldin, who is much to preoccupied in extracting the heart from someone in another world. Number IV and V, Vexen and Lexaeus, could pose a small threat, one to cocky in his own mind and the other far to quiet for any of our good. Number VI, Zexion, is too smart and I'll have to find a way to dispose of him without dirtying my own hands, it'll be easier that way. Demyx, Number IX, is harmless as well as Number X, Luxord is. Then later that day, two more members had come. Number XI and XII, Larxene and Marluxia. Both are arrogant and devious in their own way, a problematic situation it'll be to get rid of them.

As I had laid in bed staring at Kingdom Hearts, I came to realize that this heart collecting is actually a splendid idea, but a more efficient way needs to be found. The outline is slowly getting thicker, closer ever-so-slowly to the center.

Weeks, that feel like months, pass by. Our ranks have stayed the same, but my powers are growing. I've learned to keep my mellow facade up at all times, for the wrong person could anger me and the beast inside would come out and rip them to shreds. I've stayed by Xemnas' side, always doing as he requests.

I walk out of the portal, to stand behind him. "Axel has sent word of a new member. Should I get everyone gathered for a meeting."

"Yes."

_That's all he ever says to me, unless it's an order._

I leave him there and slowly begin spreading the word, before taking up my place at where I give out orders for missions. The only one still out is Axel and he should be back soon with our thirteenth member. I tap my foot to an unheard melody, calculations and schemes revolving around inside my mind.

_Xemnas has been planning to send a group of members to a castle in the outskirts of a world, surrounded by darkness and light, both at the same time. If I can only make sure Axel gets a spot in that, I can guarantee that my ploy will work out in the long run._

"Saix."

My attention is drawn away from my thoughts and toward the lanky figure in front of me. Smaller fingers are laced with his, which lead to a short, frail form with large blue eyes and spiky blonde hair. "Is this him?"

Axel nods. "Yeah." He hands me a slip of paper, the Superior's calligraphy dotting the page.

"I understand. Come into the meeting room."

A portal swallows me and puts me right into the chair, one of the few that are relatively close to Xemnas'. I give a slight nod into Xemnas' direction, before looking down at where the only door is. Footfalls slowly come closer and give way to the boy I had seen earlier, Axel right behind him. The boy's catatonic state is only verified as he utters not a word of his name. Axel's hand stays on the boy's shoulder, trying to prompt him to speak. But Xemnas has enough. "He'll be Number XIII, Roxas, the Keyblade's Chosen One."

All forms of scoffs, chuckles, and sighs litter the room. Before any of them can be reprimand, they vanish, returning to their assigned orders, which had been interrupted. Xemnas follows suit and leaves me, the only one still left in his seat. I stare down at Axel, his lips murmuring words of encouragement and hopeful things to Roxas. Not able to stand the sight of it, I leave, their connection, which is evident, only making my chest ache.

I stand beside Xemnas, atop the highest point of the castle, which I've come to know as our spot for meeting. Whenever either of us have something to say to the other, we can find the other here. No matter how random or unexpected.

Over the past few weeks, that Axel has been training Roxas, the boy slowly coming out of his stupor. I've learned of things others don't know about. At the moment, Vexen, the mad scientist that that quack is, has made a replica from data he's collected on the two Keybladers, Riku and Sora. She's nothing compared to Roxas, but will be useful in gathering hearts, or so Vexen says. I believe otherwise, she, no it, will just get in my way.

Once or twice, I've found Xemnas sneaking off to Radiant Gardens, now dubbed Hollow Bastion thanks to the destruction, which came from the Heartless and overall darkness. After he disappears into a study in the castle, I lose him. He knows every crook and cranny in that place, while I was never able to sneak in there. I have discovered that he's searching for an old friend. Thanks to Xigbar, I already know that he's found one of them, or at least the armor they left behind. Which is why he's planning on sending two groups out to this castle which we found, Castle Oblivion. It's where he thinks the other is hidden away from him.

I find myself wanting to know all the details, because sorrow picks at my bones. But I just remind myself, that I have no feelings and it matters not whether I know all the details, because I'll dispose of this man in due time.

Xemnas tilts his head toward me, our golden eyes locking. "I'm sending them out tomorrow. To Castle Oblivion."

"Have you decided the teams?"

"Our Organization is riddled with betrayal Saix."

I hold the nerves, that are rising inside of me. "I suggest you send the traitors there until further notice. Along with another group to keep a close eye on them."

"The Basement Team will be Vexen, Lexaeus, and Zexion. Be sure to notify them."

I nod, "And the Floor team?"

Xemnas brushes a strand of silver hair away, his eyes returning to Kingdom Hearts. "Marluxia, Larxene..."

Confident in my plan, I raise my eyes to connect with the golden hue coming from Kingdom Hearts as well. "And Axel, with him gone, Roxas and Vexen's Puppet will have more of a chance to collect hearts."

"I believe you're right Saix. Let those six know of their altered duties."

"Yes Sir."

As I turn away, I let a smirk curve onto my countenance, a portal opening up in front of me. Leaving to give those fools the word, I can't help but _feel_ giddy. If everything goes to plan, I'll have gotten rid of everyone in my way. Now, as long as Roxas and It does what they need to do, things will go smoothly.

_I just have to get Axel to dirty his hands._


	4. Chapter 4

_It's about over. One more part and if everything goes right, I'll have it up soon.  
So, who saw this ending coming? lol_

* * *

Loveless Love  
Chapter 4

* * *

Axel had sent me word that he needed to know what our next move was. With Vexen gone, by his own hand, Larxene by Sora's, and Lexaeus by Riku's, that only left two members to deal with. I wait for him on one of the many balconies overlooking the deserted city below, which reeks of darkness and emptiness. A portal opens to my left and out walks Axel. "You weren't seen by anyone correct?"

He nods, "So what do we do about Marluxia and Zexion?"

"Try to get rid of Marluxia yourself if you can. If not, let Sora deal with him." For more than the third time today, I find myself looking up at Kingdom Hearts and instantly thinking of Xemnas. "Zexion knows too much for his own good. He'll undoubtedly spill it all to Xemnas the second he can. Kill him. I don't care how."

I look out of the corner of my eye, as he lowers his to the ground, something clearly stopping him from leaving and doing what I've demanded. Raising his head, he masks it and walks by me, a portal opening farther away. I turn, our shoulders brushing as I walk away as well. "Do this for your friend...Lea."

A few days passed, not long before Xemnas sent Dusks out to inspect Castle Oblivion. When they returned bearing the news that no one had survived, I was shocked, but then again, Axel was a pawn. Lea was my friend and Lea had died for all I needed to know. It's how things work. Number XIII, Roxas, had taken the news harder than I had thought. It seems my old friend and him had feelings for each other, when they aren't supposed to.

Yet, just as I was passing by the other rooms to go meet Xemnas, I heard his deep voice, accompanied by the cocky one I know all to well. Eavesdropping has never been a hobby, but hearing Axel blabber on about the activities that went on at Castle Oblivion and how he was able to get away, I can't help but feel that he would gladly rat me out. Standing outside the cracked door, I realize that my plan is slowly crumbling the longer that Axel is in the picture.

_If I have to get rid of everyone, I will._

I quietly hurry to where I usually meet with Xemnas and wait. Better to be there early than late and have to explain myself. In not time at all, he appears, the emotionless mask still intact on his tan face. Those cool amber orbs don't so much as glance at me, as he strides close to the edge. Anxious to get the hell away from this man, I press into a conversation, so that I can rush out of it. "Did you get the full report for Castle Oblivion?"

"Yes...Axel told me everything."

"Is there anything I can do or do you want me to leave you?" I ask, hoping for the latter.

Xemnas turned around, his solid footsteps resounding off the floor, as he approaches me. The nerves inside of me seem to explode, all going off at once as I take a step back. Xemnas' arm shoots out, fingers curling around my wrist. At his touch, the beast inside of me slams into the mental bars I had put up. I instinctively try to pull my arm away, knowing that, that particular action wasn't the one I should have used, for my leg gets tangled with his as he tries to keep me in place.

The next thing I know, the navy sky rotates and silver sways in and out of my vision. I inhale sharply, the dull pain shooting through my head being all that registers. Lying on my back, I stare up at the dark sky stretched out, my brain slowly trying to place what had just happened. The extra weight on top of me makes my breathes skip as he lifts his head up, hands planted firmly at either side above my shoulders.

As I look up into his amber eyes, I find an emotion, one I can't recall ever feeling. Silver tresses fall from behind his ears, just grazing my face. Not thinking, I pull my arm up, my gloved fingers ghosting over his jaw, the lightest of touches. Slightly dulled eyes close and in response I close mine, caught up in whatever has grabbed a hold of us. Soft lips touch mine and I find my arms reaching up to wrap around his neck.

Just as quick as the moment had built up, it shattered.

Xemnas rises away from me, my arms landing at my side. Propping myself up on my elbows, I watch as the seemingly stoic man opens a portal, a light tint of pink on his tan cheeks. Sighing, I bring my fingertips up to my lips, not sure what had just happened. I push myself up to my feet as well, summoning a Dark Corridor of my own. I step into the darkness, wanting to get away from this area lest Xemnas returns. Yet, as I do, the feel of his lips lingers in my mind, making my face warm.

After that incident, Xemnas had yet to look at me. Sure, the looks that told me to get moving onto what he had said to do, or to go away...but not a look that resembled that of what he had shown me that day. Week after week drug by and I clung to my work, trying not to stay in his presence for too long. Slowly, as well as without my knowing, my hate had been dwindling down, replaced by a growing...affection?

Axel tried to approach me once or twice, wondering if our plan to take Xemnas out was till going. Each time I blew him off, leaving with the excuse that I had other things to attend to. Roxas had deserted the Organization not to long after that and Axel ceased to have anything to do with me. I suppose he blamed me.

Soon after that, not even a week, Axel reported he'd found Roxas and had failed to eliminate him. After that, he slowly began to disappear, rarely showing up until he didn't even return to this world. I tried discussing that with Xemnas, but he only told me that things were still going according to plan.

I trusted him, even while the hate and distrust still lingered. It wasn't until Sora was at our doorstep, did I realize that he had greatly miscalculated. I was supposed to have a trick up my sleeve, a back up plan to take Xemnas down and secure Kingdom Hearts before the Keyblader could lift a finger.

_So why am I walking through a Corridor of Darkness to my training space? Oh right, because the heart I don't have can't help but make me want to do everything Xemnas says. I hate it and love it at the same time. Emotions...sometimes I don't even want them back._

I stand facing Kingdom Hearts, the landing giving me a perfect view of the collected hearts. I had stalled earlier, hoping Xemnas would tell me to stay and we could defeat the heroes together and take Kingdom Hearts for ourselves. Wishful thinking. Too bad I have never been one to use it.

The footfalls of of several people reach my ears and I keep my passionless mask in place. Turning, I see the whole gang standing there, their faces brimming with a passion I could never compete with. Sora and the King's lackeys step forward, a barrier keeping Sora's friends out of the battle. I grip the handle of my claymore, a feeling of hopelessness clawing at me, but I push it away. Just as Xemnas had told me, I release the monstrous strength inside of me, sealing my fate as well.

_I should have taken some form of action. I've always plotted and kept my thoughts inward, only expressing when the need calls. But I was wrong. Hate wasn't what kept me close to that man. No. It was something more and being the cold hearted person he is, I'll probably never get a hint that he had cared. Maybe...it's better that an atrocious Nobody as myself, never know the feeling of a heart again._


	5. Chapter 5

_Enjoy the ending.  
Before anyone asks. I don't know what world this is. I thought (hence the word thought) it could be when the World That Never Was...was._

* * *

Loveless Love  
Chapter 5

* * *

There had been no pain. Only regret. The darkness hadn't curled toward me and continued to suffocate me like it had done the first time. No, this time, there was only warm light. It made me feel light, as if it was stripping away my past and giving me back to the world anew. I wonder if that's what happened to everyone else. Maybe...maybe I'll see him again...

The alarm goes off and wakes me from another dreamless sleep. Switching it off, I sit up and swing my legs over the edge of the bed, rubbing at my eyes the whole time. A sigh escapes my lips while I head to the closet, sliding the door open. I slip into ebony slacks and a white, long sleeve, button-up shirt. Before opening the door to go into the rest of my apartment, I step into a pair of boots, letting my pant legs drape over them. I snag a deep black jacket off of the rack by the door and stick my arms into it. Locking up the apartment, I head out, wanting to get to work without being late.

An acquaintance was able to secure this position for me in the business world, now all I have to do is meet the boss and get my first assignment. A familiar sense comes from the back of my mind, but I shove it away, not bothering with it at all.

I ignore the sunshine gleaming down on me, the birds chirping thanks to the new season of spring, and the light chatter of the people I pass. Striding by buildings and shops of all sizes and variety, I finally get to where I'm supposed to be. A large office stretches up into the sky before me, the windows reflecting the scenery of the city back at me. The thick glass doors part as people enter and exit, a steady flow of business.

I join the crowd, moving into the building with everyone else. As they disperse in the direction of various sections, I head straight for the front desk. Out of habit, I push my long cerulean hair behind my ear, showing off the piercing that lingers on it. The boy at the desk doesn't take not of me, the music blaring through his headphones being the only thing he's focused on. Eyes closed and head bobbing, his blonde, mullet hair sways as does his seated body. I roll my eyes, reaching over the granite desk to pluck a headphone from his ear. Wide eyes are turned up to me as a blush tints his cheeks, "Oh! S-Sorry." Turning the music down, he gives his attention to me. "How can I help you?"

"I have an appointment."

"Name?"

"Saix Fury."

Not even looking at anything, he points to the left hallway, replacing the headphones into his ears. "Last door, straight ahead."

Shaking my head lightly, I go in the direction he had pointed out. As I do, doors pass in intervals, the thick oak door at the end drawing closer. No people seem to occupy this hallway, not like they seemed to do to the other various ways to go. That's fine with me, I'm not big on herds of people anyway. No on gets in my way as I come to a stop in front of the door. I raise my arm, rapping my knuckles against the wood lightly enough not to disturb and loud enough to be heard. The silence from the other side splits, as a deep voice calls out, "Come in."

Once inside, I close the door behind myself, the heels of my boots clicking on the tiled floor. Large, vertical blinds are drawn shut, the only light coming from the multiple fixtures on the ceiling. A jet black rug, contrasts to the white tiled floor, sits under his desk, which lies in the middle of the room. A deep brown, leather chair is placed in front of the black oak desk. Papers are stacked in various places of his desk, a single vanilla folder in front of him. Tanned fingers clutch an ink pen, which is scribbling across the page, his neat script filling the piece of paper on top of the folder. The jacket of his suit hangs on the back of his chair, his attire matching my own, except his seems to be darker than pitch. Silver tresses fall back from his face as he rises to stand, amber eyes connecting with my own golden ones. Before I can take a seat, he's in front of me, an emotionless mask locked in place.

"I'm here for the job."

"Yes." is all he says, lips barely parting to give the answer, giving me only a glimpse of white teeth.

I raise an eyebrow, my mouth drawn in a tight line, "Did I get it?"

Only our quiet breathing acts as sound, for he doesn't say a word, simply continues to stare at me, lashes touching his cheek as he blinks. I feel my heart in my throat, not from nerves, but of a feeling that I know him from somewhere. He's not just any someone either, the way my heart palpitates at the close proximity and how deep those pools of liquid gold actually are. The mere thought of him and I together, brings warmth to my face.

The corners of his lips turn gently upward, probably noticing the blush I know is spread over my cheeks. A hand cups my shoulder, his cheek brushing up against mine as his breath ghosts over my ear. "We'll work fine together..."

"Saix." I say back, knowing he wanted me to say it for myself.

As he pulls away, nimble fingers slide down through the hair draped over my shoulder. Returning to sit in his chair, a smirk fully curves onto his countenance. "You can call me Xemnas. Now, sit. We have things to discuss."

Wanting to grin from ear to ear, I hold it in, moving to relax in the chair instead. As I do, a single thought comes to mind, even though I'm not sure how it applies.

_One must first know hate, in order to love._


End file.
